1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to database analysis and more particularly to a method and system that automatically produces text explanations for data events that occur in the database.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional systems analyze data or text independently, but not both together in an integrated fashion. Past approaches to using text in On-line Analytic Processing (OLAP) tools rely on feature extraction to reduce the text to a small number of pre-selected features.
The invention described below presents a novel approach to using text associated with data. The inventive approach assumes no knowledge about what features are contained in the text data. In particular, with the invention, carefully selected segments of the text can be used to “explain” unusual statistical anomalies (events) in the data.